


【超蝙/JL/batfamily】Candy Candy

by insider03



Category: Justice League Action (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: “不给糖就捣蛋”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 12





	【超蝙/JL/batfamily】Candy Candy

**Author's Note:**

> 全员降智的万圣节提前贺  
> 主超蝙，副绿红/wondersteve  
> 带JL/batfamily  
> 我也不知道这到底算哪个作品于是瞎选了tag

“对蝙蝠侠说‘不给糖就捣蛋’?” 钢骨停下了手里的调试工作，转头看向身后漂浮在半空中的绿色英雄

“说真的兄弟，如果不是因为今天是万圣夜我会以为你在过愚人节。”半机器人狐疑地打量着 哈尔，一边偷偷做着扫描保证海滨城不会在万圣夜当天收获一个神志不清的英雄。一旦发现绿灯侠有什么问题，钢骨发誓,他就立马通知正在值班的蝙蝠侠。

然而什么都没有，英勇无畏的绿灯侠既没有被什么附体,身体各项指标也正常得不能再正常了。钢骨甚至想通知扎塔娜或者别的什么黑暗正联的法师们来给灯侠做个魔法相关检查,顺便给他自己也来一个。不然他实在不能接受他怎么会在万圣夜当天这么快乐的日子里听到如此可怕的提议。

绿灯侠在钢骨惊惧中带着些许敬佩的目光中缓缓落地,双手摊开摆出一个别这样的手势，“拜托,这可是个报复大蝙蝠的绝妙机会!万圣节不给糖就要被捣蛋跟圣诞节不能拒绝槲寄生下 的邀吻一样合理，而且他肯定拿不出来糖果。"哈尔边说边用灯戒具现出一颗巨大糖果,然后让它在空中慢慢消失。

“想想我们这一年被蝙蝠就战损之类的乱七八糟的原因狠批过多少次了。每一次，每一次都被骂的狗血淋头。”

“呃，我听说的槲寄生下的接吻好像不是这个意思，起码哥谭跟中城的不是这样的。”年轻的英雄顿了顿,接着补充到“而且我的战损也不是很高……”他的话并没有说完,后面的单词都在“绿灯侠不赞成的目光”的注视下吞了回去。

“好吧哥们儿——’钢骨叹了口气,“虽然你连闪电侠都没有找就直接找上我让我受宠若惊，但我还是想,一个小小的建议，我们还是不要这么做比较好。而且你看，我们走过去，像穿着奇装异服的小孩一样对着同样穿着服装的蝙蝠侠，”钢骨停了停，似乎在脑子里想象出了这一幕恐怖画面，“说‘不给糖就捣蛋!’。你也说了,他肯定拿不出糖,而我们又不敢真的捣蛋。天啊我说不下去了，你知道的，那可是蝙蝠侠!”

钢骨觉得自己这番合理的分析和语重心长的劝告简直完美。然后他就听到了灯侠说——

“有什么不敢的?’

“不好意思我刚耳朵故障了，你说啥。”

“我说，这有什么不敢的。"哈尔又重复了一遍,“我们绿灯侠翻开人生字典，上面只有一个‘勇’字。”

“你在这里待着不要动，我先去找蝙蝠。”

目送着绿灯侠飞向嘹望塔的值班室,维克多觉得,这可能会是他十八年人生里最不快乐的一个万圣节。

它不仅不快乐，还会很恐怖。

二十分钟后钢骨又在餐厅见到了最伟大的绿灯侠哈尔乔丹——全须全尾的那种，后者正在一堆没有明显商标的糖果里挑挑拣拣，嘴里嘟囔着“这种最好吃，给巴里留着。”

某位著名的蝙蝠侠副业同行说过，当你排除了所有的不可能，无论剩下的有多难以置信，那都是事实。

当钢骨下意识接住哈尔扔过来的“刚跟蝙蝠要的”糖果时，他的脑子里被“蝙蝠侠”和“糖果”两个词占得满满当当。他甚至不记得自己是怎么拆开锡纸包装的，当他意识回笼时，嘴里已经充斥着浓郁的牛轧糖味。

“嘿你知道吗这绝对是我吃过的最好吃的牛轧糖，而且它们像是手工做的。”

“你也这么觉得。”绿灯侠把挑出来的同一颜色包装纸的糖果收集起来放进罐子里，调侃到：“大蝙蝠跟美味万圣节手工糖果，真不错。”

“不，别继续了。”钢骨突然觉得他患上了吞咽困难的毛病，“不提这个，你手里那个巧克力能给我一个吗？”

“不，想都别想。这些都是给巴里留的，他今天值班。”哈尔绝情地扣紧盖子，“你可以自己去跟蝙蝠侠要，你知道要说什么。”

“不给糖……就捣蛋。”年轻的超英心里纠结着，直到嘴里的牛轧糖味又顶了他的味蕾一下，“好的好的，我知道了兄弟。”

“既然你已经成功了，那它应该对我来说应该也没那么困难。”

刚刚下班进入午休时间的巴里艾伦aka闪电侠还没来得及脱下法证科的白大褂，就被他的好朋友以“十万火急速来瞭望塔”的消息震住了，他甚至在脑子里飞快地构想了包括瞭望塔又被敌人入侵了在内的一百多种可能性，越想越担心于是午饭也没吃就来到了外太空。

“万圣节当天有糖吃我很开心，毕竟上一次收到糖果还是我11岁的时候。但是天才，你在短暂的午休时间里把我叫过来就是为了给我一罐巧克力？我甚至都没敢吃饭就怕耽误了救援时间。”好脾气的小红人叹了一口气，从罐子里拿出来一颗巧克力剥开，“你知道其实你可以等我晚上下班回家给我。”

闪电侠把巧克力放进嘴里嚼了几下，眨了眨眼。接着，钢骨和灯侠见证了一整罐的糖果是怎么在一瞬间变成了一堆包装纸的。

“天啊这是我吃过的最好吃的巧克力！谢谢你天才，哈尔，我的好朋友。”闪电侠的眼睛里流露出明显的意犹未尽，“以及，我还能再吃几个吗？”

哈尔伸手勾住自己好朋友的肩膀把人朝自己怀里揽了揽，“这就是我叫你来瞭望塔的原因。我手里只有这些……不过，你可以试试去跟蝙蝠侠要更多。”

“你知道的，就是冲他喊——”钢骨跟绿灯侠齐声说到“Trick or treat!”

闪电侠则很努力地让自己的表情看起来不要那么奇怪。

“我觉得我发现了一个盲点。”神速者一下下咀嚼着嘴里的糖果，他非常愿意为了这美味稍微放慢自己，以免它们消耗得过快。

三位超英聚在餐厅的一角，桌面上除了小山一样的糖果堆，剩下的就是乱七八糟的糖果包装纸。

“虽然但是，你不去上班吗小熊。”

“我请假了天才，别打断我让我继续说好吗。”

“蝙蝠侠为什么会在这种日子里带着这么多糖果？”巴里比划了一下面前的桌面，“难道他已经料到了我们会对他喊‘不给糖就捣蛋’？”

钢骨因为这个猜想露出了肃然起敬的表情，“真不愧是蝙蝠侠！”

哈尔却露出了被冒犯到的神情，“绝不可能，这主意是我早上临时才想到的。蝙蝠在这之后才到瞭望塔值班。”

“那就是他预判了你的预判？”

“怎么就不能是瞎猫撞上死耗子？比如说有可能是给今晚的万圣夜准备的，给那些上门要糖的小孩子。”

“因为蝙蝠不可能是瞎猫？而且，蝙蝠侠给上门要糖的小孩子发糖。兄弟，这是什么万圣夜惊魂的新剧本吗？”

“如果是那样，他直接把这些糖放在家里就好了，而不必揣在腰带里带上瞭望塔。”巴里适时显露出了CCPD法证科工作人员的职业素养。“而且千万不要是，你看我们已经拿了这么多，说不定蝙蝠侠那里也没剩多少了，这样一来如果有因此拿不到糖果的小孩子，我会有罪恶感的。”

“那就是给瞭望塔上的小孩的。”哈尔坚持到，“我知道了，是给沙赞准备的！”

于是钢骨叫来了刚刚放学的沙赞。男孩开心地用披风兜着一堆糖果走出了值班室。

“你怎么拿到这么多？”超英前辈们看着对方披风里的一大把糖果，那跟他们三个的加起来差不多。

“因为我跟蝙蝠侠说我家里还有很多兄弟姐妹？”男孩不好意思地笑了笑，“说实话他捧出来放进我的披风里的时候我好惊讶，蝙蝠侠的腰带里是不是真的有一个四次元空间？”

“破案了，这就是给沙赞准备的，他拿了那么多。”觉得自己赢下一局的哈尔心情很好。

“我觉得这样不严谨。假设是给沙赞准备的话，那现在蝙蝠侠那里应该没有糖果了。”钢骨提出来，“我们应该进一步测试。”

“可是我们都已经去要过了，再来第二回我想我们可能收获的不止是糖果。”

然后他们看到了从门口径直走向冰淇淋机的神奇女侠。

“万圣节跟‘不给糖就捣蛋！’，史蒂夫给我讲过这些。不过，认真的吗男孩们，他告诉我的是大人们要给上门的孩子们发糖果。”

“你就跟蝙蝠侠说你从来没有经历过这些，你想试试人类的节日。”公主很明显没有被这理由说服，并且双臂交叉在胸前的同时挑高了眉毛。

钢骨晃了晃脑袋，从糖果堆里拿起了一颗递给女侠，“要不，你先试试这个？”

“我要把这两种糖果跟冰淇淋混在一起吃。”戴安娜拆着手里刚刚要来的糖果，“它们的结合会诞生世界上最美味的食物。”

哈尔则因为刚刚失去的胜利从鼻孔里发出了喷气声。

“真不愧是蝙蝠侠。”钢骨感叹到。

众所周知，瞭望塔上除了当日值班的超英，其他的英雄也会在非值班时间来到瞭望塔做些自己的工作，但是绝不会像今天这样。

这句话的意思是，不同于以往，蝙蝠侠今天遇到了瞭望塔值班名单内的每一个超级英雄，他们中的有些人平时甚至连值班时间都忘记来瞭望塔，可他今天偏偏遇到了除了出外勤的超人之外的每一个英雄。

而每一个人都像重拾了童心一样朝他喊：“trick or treat!”

在扎塔娜发誓他们没有任何一个人中了奇怪的魔法之后，蝙蝠侠aka世界第一侦探觉得自己已经知道了大概并且列出了可疑名单。别问为什么，因为他是蝙蝠侠。

窗外的宇宙星空始终璀璨。送走了最后一个来要糖果的英雄并且跟接班的人交代了工作，布鲁斯看了眼屏幕上的时间，走进了传送室。今天是万圣夜，对于孩子们这意味着令人兴奋的角色扮演和挨家挨户地讨要糖果，而对于蝙蝠侠来说，意味着他的夜巡工作要比往常更早开始。

蝙蝠侠照例蹲在最爱的滴水兽上俯瞰整个哥谭——商店门口的南瓜装饰给这座老牌工业城市增添了一份节日的气息。街道上已经没有了欢呼奔跑的孩子们，城市的深夜静悄悄的。

黑暗骑士从滴水兽上跳下来落在天台上，并没有直接离开而是把目光对着角落里的阴影，电子合成的嘶哑嗓音同时响起——

“如果我没记错的话，你现在应该在睡觉，达米安。”

蹲在角落里的四个年轻人站起身，最矮的也是最小的那个把唇角抿成了一条直线。夜翼则赶紧出来打圆场，“别这样布鲁斯，你知道的，今天可是万圣夜！”

“所以，trick or treat？”蓝色的知更鸟说完撞了一下旁边从刚开始就黑着脸的红头罩，对方今天只带了多米诺面具，咬紧的后槽牙带动整张脸都扭曲了起来。接着他看见他们的父亲、导师、哥谭的黑暗骑士从腰带里掏东西的动作顿了一秒。

杰森陶德觉得他绝不能错过这个，“trick or treat!”他赶紧喊到。他觉得自己刚刚观察出来的结论绝对没错，老头今天没带糖。

没有糖，就捣蛋。

提姆跟达米安很明显也看出来了。前者记得早上明明偷听到阿福嘱咐说如果值班之后不能回到大宅就把这些糖果都带上，“它们不比那些装备更重，少爷。”而现在布鲁斯却拿不出来，未来的第一侦探做出猜测，难道瞭望塔上发生了什么？

达米安则不想自己父亲的尊严被冒犯，即使那只是他在万圣节被自己的儿子喊了“trick or treat”之后拿不出来糖也不行。该死的，他就不应该一起过来。

布鲁斯不是没有糖，相反，他在腰带暗格里摸到了两个。但是问题是，面前有四只小鸟。

应该在夜巡之前检查一下自己的糖果储备的，而不是只检查装备道具。他恨这个疏忽。

哥谭的秋夜很凉，寒风呼啸着吹过零星几个匆匆赶路的行人的脸。天台上，父子五人陷入了僵持。

“不是吧布鲁斯，”迪克率先打破了这诡异的沉默，“就算我们已经长大了，可是，达米安今年也没有糖果拿吗？他还是个孩子呢。”

“闭嘴，格雷森。”被提到的恶魔崽子从牙缝里咬出来一句。他认为今晚一定给父亲留下了他过于幼稚的印象，而他完全忽视自己的确是个孩子的事实。

蝙蝠侠这时却不再像刚刚那样紧绷住脸，“当然有。”他说。

一道红蓝的身影从天而降，在除了蝙蝠侠外的所有人还没反应过来的情况下，迅速给每个小鸟手里塞了一把糖果。

漂浮在黑暗骑士身后的正联主席掏了掏手里的袋子确保它已经空了，迪克则对着手里的糖果发出了不可置信的声音。

“这不公平，这是作弊！”

“嘘——迪克，我的就算他的。”超人笑着说，“我猜你们的夜巡已经结束了？”

end.

Part1

“我不敢相信他居然找男朋友作弊，呕。”杰森嫌弃地摆弄着手里的糖果。

提姆打量着手里的糖果包装，然后说：“这不是阿福做的。包装用的不是这个。”

“天，还有比这更糟糕的万圣节吗？”

“但是我去年看见康纳吃过这个，所以，它有可能——”

“我收回这句话，我希望明年也能拿到我偶像做的糖果。”

part2

“布鲁斯，trick or treat？”

“你看到了，糖果已经发完了。所以，没有糖果。”


End file.
